This invention relates to a household refrigerator freezer compartment floor cover assembly.
In household refrigerators wherein a freezer compartment is located at the top of the refrigerator cabinet There is usually at the rear of the freezer compartment an evaporator and fan assembly for lowering the temperature in the freezer compartment and also the underlying fresh food compartment. As in any refrigeration system it is desirable to have an air flow system that will circulate air from the evaporator coils into the respective compartments and return the air to the evaporator coils for recooling and recirculation to the compartments to be cooled. In the freezer compartment it has been found desirable for good air flow characteristics to have horizontal grooves in the floor of the compartment extending from the front of the freezer compartment to the rear where the evaporator coils are located. In using the freezer compartment for storing food items, on occasion the items or food containers will become lodged in the grooves and hinder and sometimes prevent the flow of air from the front of the freezer compartment through the grooves to the evaporator coil area. It is desirable to provide a flat level shelf area for storage of the food items and food containers in the freezer compartment without blocking air flow through the grooves in the floor yet be able to have access to the grooves for cleaning purposes in the event that food product is spilled in the horizontal grooves or for general sanitary cleaning in this area.
By this invention there is provided a freezer compartment cover assembly which will provide a flat level surface for storage of the food items and food containers in the freezer compartment and allow access by the user to the underlying grooves for cleaning purposes.